goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou Makes a Fake VHS Opening and Gets Grounded
Evil Caillou: "Today, I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure VHS from 1990. Real, not fake. I will go to my computer right now to create the VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. All right. Now, that I'm on my computer, I will create the fake VHS opening." [ 3 Minutes Later ] Evil Caillou: "There. The fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990 is done. All I have to do now is upload it to YouTube." [ After Evil Caillou did that ] Evil Caillou: "Yay! The video is now on YouTube. I am the king of YouTube." Boris: "Evil Caillou! What did I just heard you?" Evil Caillou: "Oh, crap! It's my daddy! He's going to beat my ass!" [ Boris walked into Evil Caillou's bedroom, looking angry. ] Boris: "Tell me what you just did." Evil Caillou: "All right, daddy. I'll tell you what I just did. I made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. Real, not fake." Boris: "Oh, really? Well, let me have a look at it." [ A moment later, Boris is shocked due to the fake VHS opening Evil Caillou had just made. ] Boris: "Oh! (14x) Evil Caillou! That VHS opening you made was fake. Barney's Magical Musical Adventure didn't come out until 1993. That's it! You are grounded (24x) big time!" Evil Caillou: "But I'm sorry, daddy." Boris: "Oh, no, you're not sorry, Evil Caillou. I'm calling some favourite friends to come over here and teach you a strong, strict lesson." [ 5 hours later ] Boris: "Evil Caillou. You have some visitors who would like to speak to you." Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I also can't believe you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. Barney's Magical Musical Adventure didn't come out until 1993." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I've been revived from my death by someone because TJ, Clyde Philmore, and the gang pushed me into a crocodile pit. Anyways, Evil Caillou, you should know better than that to make a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. That movie did not come out until 1993." Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. I'm so mad at you for making a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. Shame on you, you bad kid!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did! And also, you are a very naughty boy!" Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. We can't believe you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. It didn't come out until 1993. And also, you will not watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar movies and shows anymore." Neep: "Neep Neep. Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep. Neep." [ Translated: "I'm Neep. And I agree with Abney and Teal." ] Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You will not watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Also, you are an evil enemy of Caillou." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. And I heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. Making fake VHS openings is against the law. Bad boy!" Engie Benjy: "And I'm Engie Benjy. I also heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure from 1990. You know that you can't do that on the computer. Shame on you!" Winnie the Pooh: "There will be no computer, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar movies and shows, and many more for you! That also includes Cookie Jar's subsidiaries like DiC, Coliseum Entertainment and FilmFair Animations." Wally Trollman: "The only TV shows that you can watch are: Trumpton, Camberwick Green, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Tikkabilla, Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Tweenies, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Woolly and Tig, Something Special, Hey Duggee, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Everything's Rosie, Little Red Tractor, Balamory, Me Too!, Little Robots, Postman Pat, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), In the Night Garden, Waffle the Wonder Dog, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Moon and Me, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Go Jetters, Sarah and Duck, Biggleton, Roobarb and Custard, and lots more!" Neep: "Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep Neep. Neep." [ Translated: "I will give away your stuff made by your favourite companies to charity." ] Teal: "The only theme parks that you can go to are: Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Oakwood Theme Park, Alton Towers (which is the home of CBeebies Land), Drayton Manor (except Thomas Land), and lots more." Abney: "You are also banned from going to see SpongeBob Squarepants Live, Rugrats Live, Nick Jr. Live Shows, PBS Kids Live Shows and Hit: The Little Big Club Live in Concert. The only live shows that you can go to see are: Disney Live, Disney on Ice, Dancing on Ice: Live Tours, CBeebies Live, and lots more." Wendy Darling: "The only fast-food places that you can go to are: McDonald's, Subway, Domino's Pizza, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Peter Pan: "But the only fast-food places that you will not go to are: Burger King, KFC, Pizza Hut, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Taco Bell, and other fast food places related to Pepsi." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch the Victor Hugo Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Universal, and Sega logo history videos on YouTube from now on." Warren Cook: "You will wear diapers and go pee-pees and poop-poops in them instead of going to the toilet." Princess Denise: "I agree with the good Warren Cook." Boris: "I agree with all of them. Now, Flip-out George from Tom's Photo Finish and Edgar from The AristoCats are going to beat you up. Dylan, call Flip-out George and Edgar for me, please." Dylan Priest: "Yes, Boris. As you wish." [ Flip-out George and Edgar are here. ] Edgar: "Be prepared to be beaten up, Evil Caillou." [ The scene is censored because Flip-out George and Edgar are beating Evil Caillou up. ] Evil Caillou: "Ow! That hurts!" Boris: "Go to your room and think about what you've done. And I will put a diaper on you." Evil Caillou: "Wah! (13x)" The End.